icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names
This is a list of Canadian Junior Hockey League team names. Included in this list are the team names of both Canadian and American teams that are or were eligible for the Centennial Cup/Royal Bank Cup from 1970-71 to present. For the same teams broken up by applicable league *List of Alberta Junior Hockey League team names *List of British Columbia Hockey League team names *List of Can-Am Junior Hockey League team names *List of Central Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Eastern Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Island Junior Hockey League team names *List of Manitoba Junior Hockey League team names *List of Maritime Junior A Hockey League team names (includes Metro Valley League) *List of Maritime Junior Hockey League team names *List of Metro Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Newfoundland Junior A team names *List of New Brunswick Junior Hockey League team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association team names *List of Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Junior Hockey League team names *List of Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League (1972-1987) team names *List of Pacific Coast Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League team names *List of Quebec Junior A Hockey League team names *List of Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team names (includes Peace Cariboo League) *List of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League team names *List of Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League team names (includes unsanctioned Jr. A years) *List of Superior International Junior Hockey League team names *List of Thunder Bay Junior A Hockey League team names A *Ajax Knob Hill Farms *Ajax Merchants *Assiniboine Park Monarchs *Atikokan Voyageurs *Aurora Eagles *Aurora Tigers B *Beauport Cascades *Beausejour Blades *Belleville Bulls *Bonnyville Pontiacs *Bow Valley Eagles *Brampton Warriors *Brandon Travellers *Brantford Majors *Brooks Bandits *Buffalo-Glencoe Tondas *Buffalo Tondas C *Calgary Canucks *Calgary Chinooks *Calgary Royals *Calgary Spurs *Cambridge Winterhawks *Camrose Kodiaks *Canmore Eagles *Cap de la Madeleine Barons *Cape Breton Metros *Charlottetown Abbies *Charlottetown Colonels *Charlottetown Eagles *Charlottetown Generals *Charlottetown Islanders *Chatham Maroons *Chelmsford Canadiens *Chilliwack Bruins *Collingwood Blues *Coquitlam Comets *Cranbrook Colts *Creston Valley Clippers *Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves D *Dauphin Kings *Dawson Creek Kodiaks *Degagne Hurricanes *Detroit Jr. Red Wings *Dixie Beehives *Downsview Beavers *Drayton Valley Thunder *Drumheller Dragons *Drumheller Falcons *Dryden Ice Dogs E *Eastern Huskies *Edmonton Crusaders *Edmonton Maple Leafs *Edmonton Mets *Edmonton Movers *Espanola Eagles F *Fernie Ghostriders *Fort Frances Borderland Thunder *Fort Frances Jr. Sabres *Fort Garry Blues *Fort McMurray Oil Barons *Fort St. John Huskies *Fort Saskatchewan Traders *Fort William Canadians *Fort William North Stars *Fort William Wolves G *Granby Vics *Grand'Mere *Grande Prairie Chiefs *Grande Prairie North Stars *Grande Prairie Storm *Guelph CMC's *Guelph Platers H *Halifax Atlantics *Hamilton Mountain A's *Hobbema Hawks I J *Joliette Cyclones K *K&A Featherman Hawks *K&A Golden Hawks *Kenora Muskies *Kenora Thistles *Kerrisdale Couriers *Kildonan North Stars *Kimberley Dynamiters *Kings County Huskies *Kings County Kings *Kingston Frontenacs L *La Prairie Flames *La Tuque Wolves *Lac Megantic Royals *Lachine Maroons *Lethbridge Longhorns *Lethbridge Sugar Kings *Lloydminster Blazers *Lloydminster Bobcats *Longueuil Rebels M *Marathon Renegades *Markham Waxers *Michigan Americans *Montague S&B Huskies *Mount Royal College N *Neepawa Natives *Newmarket Flyers *Niagara Falls Flyers *North Bay Trappers *North River North Stars *North York Rangers *North York Red Wings *Nor-Wes Caps O *OCN Blizzard *Okotocks Oilers *Olds Grizzlys *Orillia Travelways *Owen Sound Greys P *Pincher Creek Chinooks *Pincher Creek Panthers *Ponoka Stampeders *Portage la Prairie Terriers *Portage Terriers *Prince George Spruce Kings Q *Quesnel Millionaires R *Richmond Hill Dynes *Richmond Hill Rams *Richmond Sockeyes *Riverview Buccaneers *Rosemont Bombardiers *Royal York Royals S *St. Boniface Saints *Sainte Foy Roosters *St. James Canadians *St. Jean Eagles *St. Jerome Alouettes *Saint John Schooners *St. Paul Jr. Stars *St. Thomas Elgins *Sarnia Bees *Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *Schreiber Diesels *Selkirk Steelers *Seneca Flyers *Sherwood-Parkdale Kings *Sherwood-Parkdale Metros *Sioux Lookout Flyers *Southeast Blades *Southeast Thunderbirds *South Winnipeg Blues *Steinbach Hawks *Sudbury Wolves *Summerside Western Capitals *Summerside Western Crystals *Surrey Stampeders *Swan Valley Stampeders T *Thetford Mines Fleur-de-Lys *Thompson King Miners *Thunder Bay Bearcats *Thunder Bay Beavers *Thunder Bay Blades *Thunder Bay Bulldogs *Thunder Bay Centennials *Thunder Bay Eagles *Thunder Bay Flyers *Thunder Bay Hornets *Thunder Bay Hurricanes *Thunder Bay Kings *Thunder Bay Marrs *Thunder Bay North Stars *Thunder Bay Vulcans *Thunder Bay Wolves *Toronto Nationals *Trail Smoke Eaters U V *Vancouver Jr. Canucks *Vaughan Nationals *Virginia Bruins W *Waterloo Maroons *Waywayseecappo Wolverines *Welland Sabres *West Kildonan North Stars *West Prince Bluefins *Westfort Hurricanes *Weston Dodgers *Wexford Raiders *Whitby Knob Hill Farms *Whitby Lawmen *Williams Lake Mustangs *Windsor Spitfires *Winkler Flyers *Winnipeg Monarchs *Winnipeg Saints *Winnipeg South Blues X Y Z See also *Canadian Junior Hockey League *Royal Bank Cup Category:Canadian Junior A Hockey League